


Now and then I get insecure

by killing_kurare



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: F/F, Insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amber knows of Mag's meeting with Shilo and has worries of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now and then I get insecure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flickawhip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/gifts).



**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html) \- loved  
**Challenge:** [**100songs**](http://100songs.livejournal.com/): Christina Aguilera - Beautiful

  

_Now and then I get insecure_

 

 

“So … Daddy introduced you to Shilo today?” Amber asks, trying to sound nonchalantly, but Mag knows her long enough.

“Yes, he did,” she simply states.

“And does she look a lot like your old friend?”

Mag presses her lips together for a moment, before answering softly: “Yes, she does.”

Amber huffs displeased, ready to throw a fit, to yell, maybe even throw things … Mag has seen it all.

But instead the younger woman buries her head against her shoulder. “Will you leave me?” Her voice is muted.

That is unexpected, but Mag lays an arm around Amber. “Of course not.”

“It’s just … with you, it’s the first time in my life I feel … loved. And I’m not ready to give this up.”

Mag nods and pulls Amber in, still thinking it’s kinda funny that she’s the strong one in this relationship despite being smaller and more fragile than Amber.

“I know. But don’t worry: I will keep loving you,” she says and kisses Amber’s head, rocks them back and forth while holding the woman and humming a lullaby to her.


End file.
